


Temporal Shenanigans

by rezi



Series: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOMESTUCK [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Past and Future Selves, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robo-Aradia VS Godtier Aradia", as suggested by Lordlyhour!</p><p>WHO WON?<br/>WHO'S NEXT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lordlyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordlyhour/gifts).



> This was a really interesting request! So thank you :D
> 
> (The main difficulty I had with this was to not just end up listening to [Temporal Shenanigans](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/temporal-shenanigans) on repeat whenever I tried writing it. Man, that song is good.)

ARADIA MEGIDO  
VS  
ARADIA MEGIDO  
BEGIN!

l00k at y0u in all y0ur lively cheer  
y0ure happy th0ugh y0ur end is near  
0ne day y0ur time shall be thr0ugh  
y0ull meet y0ur death as all must d0  
th0ugh i am dead i am n0t dev0ured  
thr0ugh my death i am emp0wered  
the v0ices 0nly enc0urage me  
i f0ll0w the dead t0 my vict0ry  
and eradicate y0ur pathetic plea  
make y0ur c0unter-attack turn and flee  
and while were entrenched in this rap war  
d0 n0t f0rget there is s0mething m0re  
cease right n0w this p0intless spar  
there is n0 p0int in st0pping n0ir  
f0rget what is "right"  
there is n0 way t0 fight  
y0u cann0t change 0ur fate  
s0 best t0 stand and wait  
till were in the h0me straight  
and all will be t00 late

i think your apathy is barking up the wrong tree  
cause even if we dont win  
the destructions fun to see :D  
the end of every universe  
honestly it could be worse  
and if youd listen to my verse  
youd see how great itll be!  
people dying left and right  
eradicated in bursts of light  
im fascinated by their plight  
with no dream bubbles as they enter the night... :D  
you dont have to cause the end  
the universe is beyond mend  
so now i watch it all descend  
spectacular to me!  
lets spectate as english sends  
the great catastrophe :D

i have f0cus  
i kn0w what im d0ing  
but y0u will n0t d0 anything  
so h0w d0 y0u keep 0n grinning  
if y0uve seen all the things ive seen  
h0w are y0u as happy as y0uve been  
y0ur elati0n is wr0ng by far  
y0ur stupid face id l0ve t0 mar  
ill make y0u pay f0r the things y0u say  
and i may if y0u c0ntinue this way  
i c0uld rip y0u limb fr0m limb  
and i kn0w i may s0und grim  
but i d0 despise y0ur cheer  
hate that smile fr0m ear t0 ear  
ill tell y0u right n0w what y0u are  
a p00r excuse f0r aradia

i cant believe i used to be like you!  
all depressed with even my blood feeling blue  
you need to move on and arisen anew  
even though i know you one day will do!  
were doomed, you say? well that is true  
but youre just so gloomy with your view!  
whether or not we do pull through  
id love to see what were getting into!  
death after death? thats something new!  
and not to mention the havoc to ensue  
i know our destiny, for goodness sake  
but im yet to see the effect itll make!  
so stop with all your moping and sighing  
liven up!  
im done with dying

WHO WON?   
WHO'S NEXT?


End file.
